dogeatdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Oceans
“It is common knowledge that the inhabitants of the oceans have been subject to a multitude of mistreatments by terrestrial morphs. Be it the poisoning of the water table and heavy metal and pesticide runoff from the expansive crop-farming operations, dumping of garbage in vast floating islands of waste, and the historic mistreatment of those who are different or strange to us. There is a level of cognitive dissonance amongst the populace occupying the land about the effective holocaust our actions have wrought on the coastal dwelling aquatic morphs. Ask your average terrestrial morph what they think of the state of the oceans and its inhabitants and you'll more often than not be met with an awkward or uncomfortable conversation and a symbolic shrug of the shoulders.” - Evelyn Lacine The Oceans of DeD Pollution The oceans in Dog Eat Dog (at least around North and South America – where it is set), the coastal shelves; areas most suited to aquatic morph life, are heavily polluted. This is due to factors taking place on land; there are a disproportionate number of herbivores to carnivores in modern morph society. In the era of mass farming and cultivation this means that enormous tracts of land are used to produce vegetables, plants and other crops. This in turn results in a much higher tonnage of phosphate rich fertilizers, pesticides and other chemicals being used to ensure a steady and reliable supply of food to the masses. Over the decades this toxic cocktail of chemicals has made its way into the water table, the rivers and lakes, and out to sea. The resulting algal blooms choked the waters, depleting the oxygen and poisoning the life living there. Even morphs able to recognize these dangers and avoid them found their food sources poisoned, and deadly to consume, full of heavy metals and toxins. The aquatic morphs were first to succumb to the fertility crisis and their plight has been mostly ignored by the land based media who prefer to turn a blind eye to the effective holocaust their negligence has wrought on their seafaring kin. This is also largely the reason why non farmed fishing is essentially nonexistent in Dog Eat Dog, and why meat shortages are so severe when they do occur. Commercial fishing is a small but profitable industry, but so far they only operate as smaller scale independent fish farms meaning their output is relatively low. Great care is taken to prevent the stock fish from being choked and poisoned with pesticides and heavy metals as they are in the wild Aquatic Morphs Physiology Aquatic morphs range from cetacean species to some species of fish, as well as other marine mammals and birds. Their diversity (at least from what is able to be observed by terrestrial biologists) is unfortunately extremely low compared as are the feral populations of the same species, due mostly to the aforementioned state of the oceans. Aquatic morphs are significantly physically different from their land-faring counterparts. They have internal genitalia, and inefficient waste disposal. They have large disproportional tails and no legs, or in some cases small vestigial non functional legs. They have the appearance of classical mer-folk, rather than biped humanoids. Fish morphs cannot breathe out of the water, as their gills do not function. Aquatic morphs are, like their feral counterparts, limited to aquatic environments. Mammalian morphs can come onto land for short stints, but mobility and crushing gravity make it difficult at best. Though for the most part aquatic morphs fall within the normal bell curve of morph height, there are unsubstantiated legends and folklore that speak of literal macromorphs in the deepest parts of the ocean. Frightening tales of megalodon-esque predators stalking the trenches, or of enormous plankton eating gentle giants that dwarf blue whales and surf the deep currents. Many believe these stories to be more than just a fairytale, and some even dedicate their lives to seeking out these leviathans. Because they are not constrained by the effects of gravity and the pressures and pains of standing on two legs the potential to become much larger is a genuine possibility. This has been observed in some individuals of known species throughout history. These larger morphs are exceedingly rare and stick to the deep oceans, often venerated by their people as omens or bringers of good luck. Science has dismissed them as outliers or suffering from a growth deformity, rather than anything spiritually significant. Culture Aquatic morphs are not considered official citizens of the countries coasts they choose to settle on. Due to their wide dispersal and general lack of cooperation between species, they have no effective political representation and rely mostly on charity aid. They live a tribal nomadic existence, though there are rare exceptions. Their education is mostly given by family members as a verbal tradition, and medicine is mostly homeopathic, though many individuals have begun to attend volunteer educational programs and other initiatives. This practice is encouraged and many are pushed into ambassadorial roles. There are larger ‘city-like’ colonies that are rumored to exist beneath the waves further out to sea where the pollution has not spread. In general aquatic tribes abhor intrusion by outsiders. They are intelligent enough to know the threat that land dwellers potentially pose, and many resent them for the damage caused to their homes and culture. Some species are known to actively damage ships and boats, cutting nets and even going so far as to ‘plant’ dangerous species, like stonefish, in protected beaches and bays that tourists frequent. Current Status Those species that continue to survive have been forced into deeper, colder waters where they themselves have become prey to bigger fish. Some morph nations have taken measures to correct this ecological oversight, and though the damage is vast and some ocean dwelling species doomed to be forgotten in the pages of history. Over the past 20 years some coastal regions have begun to become habitable again. Norway, Iceland and Sweden have led the charge in the ecological cleanup and have some of the worlds’ largest thriving communities of refugee cetaceans in their protected bays and coastal waters. Another significantly large colony is located off the coast of Scotland, and much of the west coast of Australia. These locations are designated as a 'safe zones', which prevents shipping lanes from crossing them, fishing, or dumping of waste. The waters are resultantly in somewhat of a decent state, with minimal algal bloom problems. Popular Culture Land morphs are known to highly romanticize and treat these elusive creatures as almost fairytale or myth-like. A communal level of cognitive dissonance exists between this fantasy perception and the horrid reality. The media and public at large use any excuse to distance themselves from the water morph species, with isolated attacks and unusual interactions treated with a surprising level of hysteria and sensationalism. Terrestrial species denounce any violent behavior from ocean dwelling morphs with frightening condemnation, all the while pretending not to notice the plastic garbage that floats by on the current, the red infections in the eyes, or the algae clouding the waters.